Request
by eely
Summary: They both sat together, pretending to read. Togami/Fukawa.


AN: ive been meaning to write dangan ronpa fanfiction for like 4000 years

its not really in canon its an au sorta thing

wow

xxx

He was very, very close.

She should've been getting used to being in such close contact with him, because they were finally dating, but some part of her was still so shocked she sometimes thought it was a dream. Byakuya Togami leaned against Touko Fukawa, both of them reading books. Neither of them were actually that interest in the book they were reading, they were thinking more about the person next to them. Touko wondering if she could rest her head on his shoulder, maybe then she could regain the concentration on the book she had lost once he sat down. Byakuya had a question in mind he wanted to ask her, but he tried to make it sound, well, not weird, as she was prone to overreacting to even positive things.

So they both kept quiet, turning the page every so often to give the impression they were engrossed in their books. They both glanced at each other once in a while, but neither noticed the other. Touko was getting a little sad, as usually one of them could come up with something to talk about by now. She glanced over at him, checking to see if he was doing the same. He was still reading. She wasn't that bothered, since she was glad they both liked to read, and reading together was something they did a lot. She couldn't shake that stupid thought that was hammering loudly in the back of her head. Is he losing interest in me? She knew it wasn't true, but she had a habit of assuming the worst out of things. She grew nervous and pulled the book closer to her face, not wanting anyone to see her worried expression.

Byakuya was getting a bit frustrated with himself. He usually never had a problem speaking his mind to anyone, especially Touko. He knew she was probably sensing that he had something to say, but wasn't saying it, and that she was probably assuming something bad. It wasn't anything bad at all, just a simple request. For some reason, he had trouble actually putting that request into words. This never happened to him, and if it did, it wasn't very often. He was almost getting mad at himself. Just say it, it's not like she's going to freak out about it. She's even done it before. Why are you so nervous? He kept telling himself that, but the problem was that the other times she'd done it, he hadn't asked her to. He knew she'd do it, since she did most of the things he told her to do. It was sort of like before, when she obeyed his every word, but as of late she was getting better at treating herself like a person who deserves something. She had cut down on degrading herself, something that pleased him. But that wasn't the problem at hand.

He let out a frustrated sigh, something he hadn't meant to do. He felt Touko jump a little, and looked over at her.

Touko decided to say something, finally.

"Is...is everything alright, Byakuya?" she asked, quietly.

He looked at her a little bit more, then closed his book. He let out a small chuckle, directed at himself for feeling so nervous.

"I'm fine." he answered. She was looking at his closed book, and back to his face, and back to his book again.

"Hey, Touko?" he asked, looking away from her.

She straightened her posture.

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath and turned to face her, a nervous almost-smile on his face.

"Will you, uh," He mentally slapped his wrist for saying "uh."

He cleared his throat, making his voice clearer.

"Would you read to me?" he requested, closing his eyes, groaning internally as he felt his face heat up. Was the lighting good in the room? Hopefully not, he didn't want her to see his face all red.

Touko blinked. That...was not what I was expecting...! she thought cheerfully, glad it was something like that. She had read to him before, but she didn't know if he enjoyed it or not, since he often fell asleep during it.

She smiled. "Sure...is there anything you had in mind?"

Byakuya had regained his normally calm expression now, and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if he had something he did want her to read him. He couldn't remember if he did or not, so he shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter. You could grab something off the shelf over there."

She got up and inspected the bookshelf for a few minutes, then walked back with a rather small book in her hands.

"It's Alice in Wonderland. I used to read it all the time when I was younger...It's...it's really nice, I promise." she tried to gain his approval.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's fine. I've read it several times myself." he told her.

Her eyes lit up as she found they shared a like for the same book. She opened it up as he rested his head on her shoulder, and she began to read.

xxx

Makoto walked into the library, putting a book Kyouko had recommended to him back. He enjoyed it, and made note to tell her he was finished with it. He heard a voice, and he was curious to see who it was. He walked around for a bit, following it, to find Touko and Byakuya sitting together.

"'Alice thought she might as well wait, as she had nothing else to do, and perhaps after all it might tell her some-' oh!" she noticed Makoto standing there, and a small blush appeared on her face, since she wasn't used to reading in front of anyone who wasn't Byakuya or her parents.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you, I was just...I was returning a book, and I was wondering who was here. I heard your voice." Makoto said, scratching the back of his head.

Touko looked surprised.

"I was really...that loud, huh...?" she looked away like it was a bad thing.

"No, no, it was fine! Having a voice that can project is a good thing...!" Makoto tried to assure her.

She looked at him and tilted her head a little, thinking about it. She was a little happy that she had a voice that could read aloud well.

"Well, thank you...Naegi." she looked over at Byakuya, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"Um. I would get out of here before...your voice...wakes him up..." she said, glancing back at Makoto.

He was a bit confused. "Wouldn't your voice do the same thing...?" he asked.

"He likes my voice!" she told him in a whisper-shout.

Makoto could tell this was the end of their conversation, and shuffled out of library, careful not to run in fear that Kiyotaka might appear, then proceeding to lecture him about the dangers of running in the halls.

xxx

Touko looked over at Byakuya, asleep on her shoulder. She messed with his hair a little, then made sure to put it back in place. Not wanting to wake him with any big movements, she closed the book and leaned over onto him. She usually didn't like falling asleep sitting up, but this time she didn't mind.

xxx

AN: that didnt come out at bad as i thought im actually pretty content with this


End file.
